pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Into the Future
Eight episode...yay. Plot The episode begins 20 years in the future. We see a man who looks like Dakota, only older. He is shown taking out the trash. (Future Dakota): Man, I knew I should've not make that bet with Steve. Suddenly Future Abi and a ten year-old come Kid: Dad! Dad! Future Dakota: Yeah, Ash? Ash: I though trash was my job? Future Dakota: It was... Flashback to him losing a bet with Future Steve. Ash: Oh. Future Abi: Come back inside. Dinner's almost done. Future Dakota: Sweet. We now switch to a Future Steve, sleeping on the couch with a beer can in his hands. Future Steve: Haha he lost the bet. Future Korrina walks in and throws a newspaper at Steve's face. Future Steve: What? What the f**k is this sh*t? Future Korrina: Get a job you bum. Future Steve: Wait...why? Future Korrina: Because we're broke and I'm tired of being the one always working. Future Steve: Ugh..fine. After I finish this beer.. She slaps him. Future Korrina: NOW! Future Steve: Fine.. He walks outside and goes to a house. He knocks on the door and a man holding a baby opens it. Future Ahmad: What is i-Ohai Steve. Future Steve: Ahmad, you gotta help me! Future Ahmad: Okay, but you're ute taking Hannah back! A girl with blond hair pops out- Steve and Korrinas daughter. She's Ashs age. Hannah: Hey, dad. Future Steve: *whispering to self* Damn. Forgot we had a kid. *normal voice* Hey, honey. Future Ahmad: What do you need? Future Steve: Well...Korrina's making me get a job. As they speak, Hannah walks away and goes to Dakota's house. She knocks out the door and Ash opens it. Ash: What is i-ohey Hannah. What brings you here? Hannah: Wanna go see Professor Oak? Ash: Sur-wait why? Hannah: Because.. Ash: Because wh- She grabs his hand and runs to the lab. She knocks on the door and opens it. Hannah: Professor? You here? A man in a labcoat appears, however it's not the regular Professor Oak. It's Professor Gary motherfreakin Oak. Future Gary: Hannah? Ash? What are you two doing here? Do your parents know you're here? Ash: No. Future Gary: Oh. Then, I guess I should call the- Hannah: No. Please don't. I beg of you. Future Gary: Hm..ok fine. I won't tell. Hannah: :) A blast of fire is seen. Ash, Hannah and Gary: Wha? A Charmander appears. Charmander: CHARMANDER! A blast of water hits Charmander. Squirtle: SQUIRTLE! Squirtle gets hit by vines. Bulbasaur: BULBASAUR! Ash: Wow, a Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander. I call Charmander! Hannah opens a box. Hannah: Hey! There's Pokeballs in here! She opens one and a Chespin comes out. Hannah: Ooh I love it! This will be Chespie! Chespie: Chespin! Ches! Ash: This here is Pyro! Pyro: Charmander! Char! Future Gary: You really want them, do you? Ash and Hannah: Yeah. Future Gary: *thinks for a sec* Very well. He hands them their Pokéballs. Future Gary: These are their Pokéballs. They take the Pokéballs and leave. Sometime later... Future Abi and Korrina: YOU WHAT!? WITHOUT OUR PERMISSION!? Future Dakota: I'm proud. Future Abi: Why? Future Dakota: That's kinda how I got my starter. Future Abi: Great. Future Dakota: Well, how'd you get Gardevoir? Future Abi: I got her as a Ralts from the Trainer School. Future Steve: Hannah, Ash, you two need to battle. Ash: Um... Future Dakota: Go on. It'll be fine. Ash: Ok. Pyro, go! Pyro pops out of his Pokeball. Pyro: Let's go! Chespie pops out Chespie: YEAH! Ash: Use Ember! Pyro fires small rain of fire, causing Chespie to run around. Chespie: AHHHH I'M ON FIRE! Future Ahmad, holding a baby: PYRO AND ASH WIN! Two kids run up, a Ten-year-old girl with a Treecko, and a Seven-year-old boy. The girl looks like Iris, the the boy looks like Ahmad. Both: DADDY, DADDY! Ahmad: Anissa, Luis, what is it? Anissa: Mommy needs you. Ash: Hey Anissa, wanna battle? Anissa: Yeah! Hannah: He beat me with one move. Anissa: Haha. Hannah: No joke, he's strong. Anissa: We'll see. Treecko, go! Treecko: I'll win! Pyro: DREAM ON TREECKO! Anissa: Leech Seed. Ash: Dodge. Treecko fires seeds at Pyro, who dodges them by burning them with the flame on his tail. Future Steve: Damn, your son's good. Future Dakota: Well duh, I taught him everything he knows. Future Abi: AHEM! Future Dakota: WE taught him everything he knows Ash: Pyro, finish him off with FLAMETHROWER! Pyro. Here we go! Pyro releases a huge wave of fire, knocking Treecko out. Anissa: Oh no, Treecko! Return! She returns Treecko. Ash: Alright! Pyro: Get rekt Future Korrina: Um..Steve? Future Steve: Wha? Future Korrina: Did you um...you know? Future Steve: Wha? Future Korrina: Did you get a job? Future Steve: Um...no. I'm still the Pokémon champion of that one league..forgot what it was called. Future Korrina: Oh yeah, forgot. Well, I have a spa appointment. Future Steve is seen staring at her butt. Future Dakota and Hannah facepalm. Hannah: Dad... Future Dakota: Still, after all these years. Ash: He hasn't gotten tired of the same thing? Future Dakota: Never thought about like that. I wonder why he doesn't cheat on her. Steve's Cyndaquil, where no one can hear him: He does. Future Serena walks in. Future Serena: Hi guys. Future Dakota: Serena! He runs to her as Future Steve leaves to whoknowswhere. At the same time, two Rocket Grunts named Yopo and Mig are watching. Future Dakota and Serena hug Future Dakota, whispering: Where's Ash? Future Serena: Taking care of the grunts watching us. Future Dakota: Wha- Yopo: Prepare for Yopo! Mig: Make it Miggo! Future Ash: That's not even how it goes. Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Pikachu shocks them and they blast off. Suddenly, a ten-year-old boy with brown hair pops out with a Pichu on his shoulder. Ash: RED! They brohug. Future Ash: Hey gang. Pichu: Pichu! Pikachu: Pika! They play around while Ash and Red continue talking as they go into Dakota's house. Future Dakota: Hey As-OMG IT'S RED! Red: Yep, it's me. The scene switches to Steve in Lavaridge Town, he goes to the gym while singing. Future Steve: I WANNA BE THE MASTER! I WANNA FLIP THE SWITCH! I WANNA CAPTURE ALL THESE GUYS AND MAKE EACH ONE MY BIT-'' Flannery appears. Flannery: Hey, Steve. Steve: Wait... I LOVE KORRINA! I SHALL NOT HAVE AFFAIRS. HE flies off on Charizard. Back with Dakota and dem guys... Future Abi: Dinner's almost ready. Ham with scalloped potatoes! Future Dakota: You have not lived until you have had my wife's cooking! Future Steve breaks the wall while riding on Charizard. Future Dakota, Abi, Serena, Ash and Red: DAMMIT STEVE! Future Steve: wut? ohai serena, ash and red. have any of you seen Korrina? Future Abi: Pretty sure she's still at the spa. Future Steve: kk thanks We now see Hannah and Ash outside with their Pokémon. Hannah: Look at all of the Pokémon! Ash: Yea-*a Dedenne appears* Dedenee: Dede. Hannah: OMG it's so cute. I want it. She reaches for a Pokéball, but realizes she doesn't have any. Hannah: Aw. Future Gary randomly appears and give them Pokéballs and Pokédexes. Ash: Ok? He scans the Dedenne. Pokedex: Dedenne, the Antenna Pokemon. Dedennes whiskers serve as antennas. By sending and receiving electrical waves, it can communicate with others over vast distances. Hannah throws a pokeball and catches it. Future Dakota, looking at the audience: I was expecting that to be more climatic. Everyone but Future Dakota and Abi: Huh? Future Abi: You get used to it. Future Dakota: So...now what? Future Iris: I guess we could end the episode. Future Dakota: HEY FOURTH WALL'S BREAKING MY JOB..and how long have you been now? Future Iris: Like a minute. Everyone but the kids: Oh ok. The adults leave. Hannah: Hey guys, let's go on a journey. Anissa: Totally! Ash: I'm in! Red: Hell yes! They all get real quiet. Anissa, whispering: You said 'hell.' They all start laughing hysterically. THE END Trivia *The song Steve sings is the Magic Pocket Slave Monsters theme from ''Smosh: The Movie. The song is also a parody of the original Pokémon theme. *Steve has confirmed this will be one of the longest episodes ever. *This is the first of many episodes taking place in the future. This is an explaination episode, but the others will be Ash, Red, Hannah, and Anissa on their journey. *It's most likely this is an alternate future. Category:Episodes Category:UEE Category:ARPS